culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die!
}} Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! is the ninth studio album released by British band Jethro Tull, recorded in December 1975 and released in 1976. It is the first album to include bassist John Glascock who also contributes with backing vocals. Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! is the last Jethro Tull concept album, which follows the story of Ray Lomas, an ageing rocker who found fame with the changes of musical trends. Overview Recording Like their previous album, Minstrel in the Gallery, the band recorded the album in the Maison Rouge Mobile Studio. They recorded "Too Old to Rock'n'Roll: Too Young to Die!" and "The Chequered Flag (Dead or Alive)" along with outtakes "Salamander's Rag Time", "Commercial Traveller" and "Advertising Man (Unfinished backing track)" on 19 and 20 November 1975, "Big Dipper" on 3 January 1976, "Pied Piper" and "Quiz Kid" on 4 and 5 January, "Taxi Grab", "Pied Piper", "Crazed Institution" and "Old Rocker (Quiz Kid intro)" on 8 January, "From a Dead Beat to an Old Greaser", "Salamander" and "Pied Piper" along with outtake "A Small Cigar (acoustic version)" on 12 January, and finally "Bad-Eyed and Loveless" along with outtake "A Small Cigar (orchestral version)" on 27 January 1976. Background Jethro Tull frontman Ian Anderson says the point of the album was to illustrate how his style of music may go out of popularity with every other fashion and fad, but he is determined that if he sticks to it, everything comes back around and the style will rise again. Ian Anderson explains that the concept came from the turmoil of the rise of punk movement, and not meant to be autobiographical of him as an ageing songwriter, although "some members of the press took the album as our attempt to 'get with' the punks". Anderson also stated that the basis of the concept is "to point out that this business fashion is cyclic, and that if you stick around long enough, you do come into fashion again." Concept Originally intended to be a rock musical, similar to the Kinks’ Preservation Act 1 (1973), Preservation Act 2 (1974) and Schoolboys in Disgrace (1975) the story would follow an ageing and retired rock star named Ray Lomas - winning money in a 'Quizz' show, trying to commit suicide and waking up years later to find out that the grease fashion has returned. Although much of the album concept is only explained in the cartoons printed in the sleeves, there are changes in the plot or in details between the cartoons and the music. A clip of the title track was released in the Slipstream video, which returned to much of the original album's concept. Critical reception | rev2 = Rolling Stone | rev2Score = (mixed) | rev3 = Melody Maker | rev3Score = (mixed) | rev4 = SputnikMusic | rev4Score = }} Rolling Stone complained about the "muddled story" of the album, saying that "Ian Anderson should stick to music, because he most definitely is not a storyteller." Nevertheless, the same review praised Anderson's skill at musical composition, and the guitar solos of Martin Barre. Chris Welch, writing for Melody Maker, gave a mixed review, saying that he "long(ed) for the beat of Barriemore Barlow to break free, or the guitar of Martin Barre to swoop", at the same time he praised Anderson's poetics. AllMusic's review called the album "one of the minor efforts in the Tull catalogue". Charts Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die!, as an album, had lower sales than the preceding album Minstrel in the Gallery (1975) and following album Songs from the Wood (1977). It reached No. 14 in the United States, No. 25 in Britain, No. 10 in Austria, No. 10 in Norway and likewise in Denmark,Danish Charts at DanskeHitLister.dk and No. 27 in Sweden. It was Jethro Tull's only album of the 1970s not to achieve Gold certification. Releases Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! was remastered in 2002 and the CD version contains two bonus tracks that were cut from the original LP, "Small Cigar" and "Strip Cartoon". The album has been released in a box set called Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! - The TV Special Edition in November 2015. The box set contains previously unreleased tracks and outtakes of songs from the album remixed by Steven Wilson, besides an 80-page booklet telling the story of the recording and the video of the special TV show recorded in 1976 and available officially for the first time.[http://jethrotull.com/too-old-to-rock-n-roll-too-young-to-die-40th-anniversary-edition/ JethroTull.com: Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976/2015) The TV Special Edition remixed by Steven Wilson in 2015] Track listing 1976 Original release 2002 Remaster * "A Small Cigar" originally appeared on the 1993 album Nightcap. * "Strip Cartoon" was first released as the b-side of the 1977 single "The Whistler" (from the Songs From The Wood album); it made its LP & CD debut on the 1988 box set 20 Years of Jethro Tull. 2015 TV special edition Personnel ;Jethro Tull * Ian Anderson – vocals, acoustic guitar, flute, harmonica, occasional electric guitar and percussion * Martin Barre – electric guitar * John Evan – pianos, keyboards * John Glascock – bass guitar, vocals * Barriemore Barlow – drums, percussion ;Additional musicians * David Palmer – saxophone on track 5, piano on track 11 * Maddy Prior – backing vocals on track 8 * Angela Allen – backing vocals on tracks 2 & 7 Orchestrations by David Palmer. Orchestra conducted by David Palmer. ;Additional personnel * Robin Black – sound engineer * Michael Farrell – cover design, illustrations * David Gibbons – design, illustrations References External links * [http://www.allmusic.com/album/too-old-to-rock-n-roll-too-young-to-die%21-mw0000651880 Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976) album review by William Ruhlmann, credits & releases] at AllMusic.com * [https://www.discogs.com/Jethro-Tull-Too-Old-To-Rock-N-Roll-Too-Young-To-Die/release/1873412 Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976) album releases & credits] at Discogs.com * [http://www.progarchives.com/album.asp?id=2025 Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976) album credits & user reviews] at ProgArchives.com * [http://www.sputnikmusic.com/review/38274/Jethro-Tull-Too-Old-To-Rock-n-Roll-Too-Young-To-Die%21/ Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976) album review by vanderb0b] at SputnikMusic.com * [https://play.spotify.com/album/4s6pr9xh2U8dgiOvgF6hbU Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976/2002 Remaster) album to be listened] as stream at Play.Spotify.com * [https://play.spotify.com/album/7gxj1tHEgbRRpDbFzMF6RL Jethro Tull - Too Old to Rock 'n' Roll: Too Young to Die! (1976/2015 The TV Special Edition remixed by Steven Wilson) album to be listened] as stream at Play.Spotify.com Category:Jethro Tull (band) albums Category:1976 albums Category:Concept albums Category:Island Records albums Category:Chrysalis Records albums Category:Rock operas Category:Capitol Records albums Category:Albums produced by Ian Anderson